


After Heaven

by littlewonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Dialogue, Gen, Heaven, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Cas visits Sam on Earth. Sam asks about Heaven, and Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 29





	After Heaven

“Who is Ave Maria, anyway?”

He looked up at Cas, who was looking back at him like he was a moron.

“Is it Mother Mary? It’s Mother Mary, isn’t it?” said Sam. “I should probably say ‘was’, anyway, shouldn’t I? I mean, she was human, she would’ve lived out her life and died.”

“You’ve read the Bible, haven’t you?” said Cas.

“Yeah, but Cas, that doesn’t mean I know everything. There are things missing from it, aren’t there? Like, is she in Heaven now? Did she get top billing? By that I mean, there are different levels of Heaven, aren’t there? You have to house billions of human souls, after all. Is she on the top level?

"Is Dean? He was involved in more than one Apocalypse, after all. That’s gotta make him a pretty important human to Heaven.”

Now, Cas looked at him with sympathy.

“Is he doing alright up there, Cas?”

“Yeah, Sam. He’s doing good. He’s in his own personal paradise. He’s with family. Not just memories, either, his real family. The ones who died. Jo, and Ellen. Bobby, and Mary. Charlie, and Kevin. And they’re happy.”

“That’s good. He deserves to be happy. And you? Do you visit him like you’re visiting me now?”

“I have to. His happiness never lasts if I’m gone too long. But I love visiting him. It is like happiness itself, knowing he wants me.”

“Yeah, of course he does,” said Sam. “Of course he does.”

“Where were you when I needed to know that?”

“Right there, as I always was. Trying to give you two some space.”

“Right,” said Cas. “No one to blame but myself. To answer your question, yes, Mother Mary is in the top layer of Heaven. So is Dean. But souls are no longer restricted to their own layer of Heaven. They can move about freely.”

“That’s good. Hey, when you see Dean, tell him hello from me?”

“Sure thing, Sam.”


End file.
